1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods, consistent with aspects of the present invention, relate to a fusing device including a separating roller, and an image forming apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image forming apparatus transfers a developed visible image onto a printing medium, and fuses the visible image to the printing medium with a fusing device. The fusing device includes a heating roller and a pressing roller, which rotate in contact with the heating roller. The fusing device fuses the visible image to the printing medium, with heat and pressure. However, the printing medium can become curled around the heating roller during the fusing process, due to the heat and the pressure. To solve this problem, a fusing device which further includes a separating roller, to separate the printing medium from the heating roller, has been developed.
In such a fusing device, pressing directions of the pressing roller and the separating roller face a rotational center of the heating roller. However, the rotational center of the heating roller may be moved from an initial position, by various causes, such as, abrasion, or a heat and pressure induced shape change, during the operation of the fusing device. In such circumstances, the relative contact positions of the separating roller and the heating roller move, and the pressing direction of the separating roller does not face the rotational center of the heating roller, thereby changing the pressure between the separating roller and the heating roller.
Accordingly, the curled printing medium can not be separated from the heating roller, thereby causing a jam of the printing medium. Also, since the pressure is often over-applied with respect to the heating roller, there may arise various problems, such as a localized abrasion of the heating roller.